


Family don't end in blood

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Sacrifices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Collins was your normal 10 yr old little girl. If you consider hunting monsters as normal.  For ten years it had been just her and her mother but now things are about to change....... Can Daisy except the changes and adjust or will she never be able to trust again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

I stare out the Window of our rusty Plymouth.

" Your gonna love Bobby... a little gruff but it's all just a show. Deep down he's as gentle as a teddy bear." Mom assures me. 

" Yeah." I say giving a small nod.

" You know this is the best right? I mean your only ten.....no way you can live on your own." She rambles. I roll my eyes knowing she can't see me.

"Now remember we said we weren't going to tell him the truth. Bobby he'd just.......well this was my mess he doesn't need to get involved." She says. I cringe a little at her words.

" Not that you were a mistake Daisy...... I'd do it all again really I would I love you so much." She insists 

" I know I love you too mom." I reply half hearted 

Minutes later we pulled into a dirt driveway and parked in front of an old house. A large sign reads Singers Salvage, and there are several junk cars stacked here and there. 

" We're here. Coming?" She says stepping out of the car. I sigh and push the door open. I glance at the 67 Impala as we pass by it. Mom knocks then looks down at me nervously Smiling , I give a half smile back and push My dishwater blonde hair from my eyes. The door opens and I stand up straight trying to make myself taller. An older man in a worn out ball cap looks at us surprised.

"Hilary Collins as I live and breathe girl! Is it really you?" He asks pulling my mother into a hug.

" It's me Bobby." She says hugging him back. I kick nervously at the dust as they pull away.

"And who is this?" He asks looking at me.

Bobby d like you to meet my daughter Daisy Maxine Collins. Daisy this is Mr Robert Singer." She introduces us.

" I'll be a horses backside if she ain't the spitting image of Max." He says sounding amazed. Mom beams down at me.

"Nice to meet you Mr Singer." I say sticking out my hand. 

He shakes my hand Smiling 

" Nice to meet you too. But you can call me Bobby. Mr Singer was my dad." He says with a wink. " Well get your butts in here." He says making room for us. I followed my mother inside. The house was a little dark and it took awhile for my eyes to adjust I glanced at my mom as she spoke quietly to Mr Singer when I was sure that they weren't paying attention I ducked down a small hallway. There were so many old books I couldn't help but pickmone up.

"Who are you?" A voice says. I jump and drop the book. Turning I find two kids watching me.

"You shouldn't be snooping." The oldest boy says snidely 

" I wasn't snooping I was looking." I say picking up the book and laying it back on the old desk.

" What's the difference?" The younger boy asked.

" There's a big difference." I insist not really answering his question.

" I'm Sam this is my brother Dean." The younger one says.

"Daisy." I tell them.

" Daisy????" Dean says laughing 

":Yeah.wanna make something of it Dean O?" I ask darreing him. 

" We better go." Sam says I follow them out of the room and back to my mother there is a tall dark haired man with them. 

" Hello?" He says to me

" Hi." I reply shoving my hands into my jeans back pockets.

" Daisy. This is John Winchester. John these cant be your boys." My mother says. 

" Sure are." He says Smiling with pride. 

" Daisy. Bobby has agreed to let you stay with him for a couple of days just till I return." My mother says trying not to sound sad. I smile weakly.

" Thank you sir." I say standing next to her. 

" Eat before you leave?"' Bobby offers 

" Sure." She agrees.

An hr later you are all sitting around each with a bowl of Bobby's famous stew.

" Has it really been ten years since Max passed?" John asks.

" Tomorrow." I say sadly John gives you a small smile 

" You know Max and I were good friends had he of known you were pregnant Hilary......." he stopped himself from finishing his words.

" Yes well Daisy was my miracle." Mom agreed. 

" Your dad died?" Sam asked me in a whisper I give a small nodd 

" My mom died too." He says taking my hand. Soon after we were done eating my mother andnI stood outside. " You take care of yourself Daisy and remember everything I've taught you." She says " I will mom." I say hugging her. " I love you Daisy " she says. " You too....mom maybe if we told them they could do something to stop it from happening." I tell her hopeful " No honey there's nothing they can do a deal is a deal. Now you go back inside ok?" I nod and hurry to do as I'm told. I lean up against the door listening as our old car sputters down the drive. Tears over flowing from my eyes. " You ok?" Dean asks when he sees me. Quickly I wipe the tears away. " Just peachy !" I snap, and run to my temporary room The morning light burst through the dusty Window and it took me a while to remember where I was. I heard a car pull up in front of the house. I jump up out of bed and quickly dress before running down the stairs. I hit the bottom step and freeze when I see Bobby and John talking to a police Officer. "Wild animal you say?" Bobby asks. " Yes sir... not sure what though....but we will let you know as soon as we can. Your daughter's remains have bee taken to the county morgue." The officer says. He stops when his eyes rest on me. Bobby and John turn to find me staring trying not to cry. John walks toward me. " Thank you officer." Bobby says ushering the man toward the door. " Hey..... sleep ok ?" John asks me. I give a small nodd " He was talking about mom wasn't he?" I ask as Bobby joins us. " Honey I'm sorry.....we're going to find out what really happened and........" Bobby says. "It was hell hounds." I tell them. " What?" John says. " Daisy we dont know for sure what happened." Bobby insists I shake my head " It was a hell hound. The night my dad died mom called a Cross road demon and traded her soul for mine." I tell them " and early this morning on the tenth anniversary of his death they came to collect...." I tell them before turning to hear back up to my room, leaving them to process what I had just told them


	2. School days

The Time with out her mom went faster than I wanted it to. My mom had been right, Bobby was kind enough to let me stay on him, he was a nice enough man, but I couldn't help but resent him a little, my mom always let me come along on hunts with her. By the time I was 8 I had help my mother take down a wolf, and a shape shifter, not to mention lord knew how many spirts, Salts and burns were my specialty. But Bobby wouldn't listen to me and insisted that I needed more of a normal child hood than a hunters life. So he signed me up at the nearby school,,, School, the place you go to let your mind die,

" Why do I have to go to school? " I asked annoyed as she ate breakfast waiting for the bus to arrive.

" To learn things first off," he said

" You mean like how to kill a vampire? Or spot a skin walker? Or maybe perform a perfect exorcism?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, like math and spelling." he says." Can you spell exorcism?" 

" E-x-o-r-c-s-I-m." I says with a smartallic smile.

" Fine, then go to make friends." he says.

" Why?" I asked,

" It's important to have friends." he says, " Besides you don't want to just hang around an old man all day" he says ,I was about to argue the point but there was a sound of a loud horn.

" There's your bus, now go,and have a good day." Bobby said ushering her out the door,

I take an empty seat at the back of the bus, I hate this. I'm not good with people let alone people of my own age.

I was placed in a Mr. Howards class. An older gentleman, with gray hair and brown eyes, He wore thin rimmed glasses that he looked overtop of at everyone,

" Class This is Daisy Collins," He said as I stand next to him awkwardly. A few kids snickered at my name and inwardly I wanted to drop kick them. 

" Daisy, welcome to our 4th grade class, you can have a seat there next to Max." He said pointing to an empty desk I sat down next to a boy, He had short Black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a starwars shirt and looked at me with intrest, The day was boring as I expected it to be, and the school lunch was terrible, at recess I stood out side next to a large oak tree, watching the other children, but not joining anyone. Max sat on the merry g0 round reading a comic book.

" What you got there nerd?" A boy by the name of Evan asked him, as I watched Them carefully.

" Nothing," Max said, Evan grabbed the book from him 

" Give it back." Max said,

" What you gonna do about it?" Evan sneered.

" He's gonna cry." another boy said, That's it, I had enough I stood up straight and walked over to the three boys.

 

30 min later. Bobby walked into the elementary school annoyed. He stepped into the office and looked at me sitting out side the Principals door. He said nothing, just walked into the room.

" MR Singer, thank you for coming in," Mr Price the Principal said.

" Not like you gave me much of a choice,:" he muttered gruffly 

" yes,well like I said on the phone we had a bit of an issue today, Your Grand daughter tied up one of our students and well started speaking in what we believe was Latin." The Principal said.

" Did she now." Bobby asked,

" yes and when we asked her what she was doing she said she was performing an exorcism." He told Bobby.

"Did she say why?" Bobby asked 

" Well I don't see why that would matter." The principal said confused,

" Well for one thing, Maybe she had a reason." he said.

" She said the boy, Evan, was being Demon like, and she didn't have any salt on her." he tells Bobby.

" I see. " Bobby said holding back a smile,'

" Yes we found out the boy was bullying another student just before she attacked him and tied him to the jungle gym with a jump rope." he told Bobby,

" Well then seems she was helping someone," Bobby says,

" That may be Mr.singer but we feel that with recent death of your Grand daughters mother that she could use some caunciling." the principal suggest,

" Daisy, does not need a shrink." Bobby said deffensvely,

" But sir," He started,

" I'll have a talk with her, it won't happen again," Bobby says getting up and storming out.. He motioned for me to follow him.

" See you tomorrow Max" I say to the boy sitting next to her,

" Bye Daisy," He said smiling. I glare at Evan and the other boy, as I passed causing them both to shrink into their chairs,

" Seems like you had one hell of a day," Bobby said in the truck on the way back to the salvage yard,

" Yes sir," I replied,

" Care to tell me why?" He asked,

" I don't know, Just making sure I guess," I tell him, looking out the passenger window,

" Daisy, Don't lie to me, you knew that boy wasn't possessed," He said.

" It just wasn't right, him picking on Max for no reason, Techinally he was acting like a demon,:" I reply. Bobby Chuckled

"Next time, just toss salt on him, ok." He said smiling at her,

" Ok." I say laughing as they pulled into the drive way,

" Thanks for not yelling at me Bobby," I say,

" I'll always have your back kid, That's what family is for," he said giving me a wink. " Now, that said, your grounded," he said before heading inside. I smiled, as I followed him inside.


	3. Happy Birthday.

Before I knew it, it was my tenth birthday.

"You have to want to do something for your birthday," Bobby said standing in my bedroom doorway.

" No sir, no thank you." I reply. I am laying on my bed thumbing through a he a magazine, not even bothering to look at him.

" Daisy.... You'll only turn ten once. What did your mom and you use to do on your birthday?" he asked. I shrugged.

" Not much, she'd make a cake and light a few candles.." I say.

" I see, well I'm not sure my cake will be as good as your mom's but I think I can manage that." he says

" Really Bobby, you don't have to." I insist looking at him for the first time.

" I know I don't have to, I want to. And Why don't you invite max to come too?" he suggest.

" Really? Can I?" I ask hopeful.

" Sure, if his folks are ok with it." Bobby says.

" Bobby, your the best!" I say jumping up to give him a hug.

" I'm going to go call him now!" I say racing down the stairs and jump the last two steps.

" Hey Max... It's Daisy... How would you like to come to the salvage yard on Friday after school?" I ask.

Friday, I thought the day would never come, and it was pure torcher waiting for the school day to end. Max's parents were kind enough to allow him to get off the bus at my house. The bus pulled up at the end of the drive and we hopped off. I could tell Max was nervous. 

" It's gonna be so much fun Max, really. I'll show you around the junkyard." I tell him.

" ok." he said pushing his glasses up on his noise. I take his hand and pull him to the front door. You push the door open and step inside, to see that Bobby had placed a few balloons here and there you smiled at the fact that he had tried. 

" Well there you are." Bobby said stepping out of the kitchen and closed the door behind him. 

" Hi Bobby." I say smiling. " You remember Max?" 

" Yes I do, I'm glad you could make it Max" Bobby said.

" Thank you for inviting me sir." Max said.

" Bob..... Uh Grandpa," I say remembering to stick to the façade of the whole Grandparent thing. " I told Max I'd show him around the junk yard." 

" Um ok... Could you come take a look at something first." He says. 

" What?" I ask suspiciously. 

" Just follow me." Bobby He pulled open the doors and Max and I followed him into the dark kitchen, once we were all inside the lights are flipped on.

" SURPRISE!!!!" Bobby, John, Dean, and Sam yell. I stand wide eyed.. The kitchen is completely covered with Balloons and colorful streamers. There was a round cake sitting on the small table with, it's covered in white frosting and yellow flowers all around the top. And Happy Birthday Daisy written across it. 

" John!" I exclaim running to hug him. He's so tall so handsome..... my heart skips a beat,

" Hey Dean, Sam," I say forcing myself away from their dad. 

" Hi Daisy, " Sam said smiling, as Dean gave a small nod.

" Who's this handsome fella?" John asks. I turned to see Max standing there awkwardly.

" This is my best friend Max." I say.

" Well hello, Daisy's best friend Max." John said smiling,

" Hello sir." Max says.

" Hi, I'm Sam." Sam said friendly like. 

" Hi." Max said shyly. 

" Dean?" I hissed elbowing him.

" Hi." Dean said finally not sounding as thrilled to meet him as Dam was. Max gave a small nervous sniff and pushed at his glasses again, 

" Bobby, can we go play?" I ask.

" Sure." he says with a smile the boys and I head back out the back door. I stop and run back in, Throwing my hands around his waist. 

" Thank you Bobby." I say as his arms go around me.

" Your welcome girl." he says. The back door opens.

" Daisy come on!" Dean calls. 

" Go on your friends are waiting," Bobby said. I look up and smile at him before heading out to meet the guys.


	4. A Dribble of Truth.

You Dean, Sam, and Max played hide and seek throughout the junkyard. Which was a lot of fun. 

"99, 100. ready or not here I come!" you holler. You take off through the maze of old cars, some crushed and stacked high as the sky, while others were gutted, or rusted out. You peeked inside almost every car you could find. You pass bye one and here a snicker. You stop and listen carefully, as you slowly back up. You stop next to an old Monte Carlo and drop to your belly.

" Found you Sammy!" you yell, reaching in and tagging his arm.

" Ahh." he says. 

"Come on you can help me look for the others." you say helping him crawl out from under the car.

" I CLAIM SAM WINCHESTER AS MY MINION! WHO EVER HE TAGS IS MINE!" You holler as you and Sam go to find the others. You motion for Sam to go around to the left an you head straight up the middle. If you knew Dean like you thought you did you knew he'd be over by 71 mustang that you and he always played in. You caught sight of Sam through a pile of old cars and held back just a little. When you were both in position you flagged at Sam to got to the old car. He did so and peeked inside he looked up at you and shrugged, you pointed to the trunk and Sam popped it open..

" Got you Dean!" he said when he saw his brother.

" Gotta tag me first Sammy!" he teased as he jumped out. He ran around the bin and right into you.

" Tag!" you say smugly. 

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed. you faked being shocked and then laughed.

" I CLAIM DEAN AND SAM WINCHESTER AS MY MINIONS, WHO EVER THEY TAG IS MINE!" you yell. The problem was you had no idea where Max may be hiding. 

" Dean you take the East side, Sam the West, I'll go north, We'll meet at the house." you instruct. The three of you split up and by time you made it back to the house there was still no sign of Max.

" Where could he be?" you ask as you scan the junk yard.

"Maybe he got locked inside a car." Dean said with just a hint of worry in his voice.

" No we went over the rules, he wouldn't put himself in that situation. " you insist.

" Then where is he?" Sam asks. You glance around again worried. 

" I'm calling this game. OLLY OLLY ALL ARE FREE. YOU CAN COME OUT NOW MAX!" you yell. When there was no answer, panic set in and the three of you ran to get Bobby and John. You stopped short when you saw Max sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Max you been in here the WHOLE time?" you ask. He shakes his head no and pushes at his glasses.

" I herd you call all were free, so I came inside." he tells you.

" What? No way." Dean says. 

" It's true, he came in just a couple of seconds before you did." John says.

" But how?" you ask. Max shrugged.

"I got really good at sneeking and hiding from Bullies." he says. Everyone just stood there looking at him, he looked so small like a little mouse. 

" well let's eat." Booby says' finally as he spoons his famous stew into several bowls.

Later.

You opened a present from John, Sam and Dean. It was a was a beautiful knife. The handle was wood with an eagle carved into it, and it had a leather sleeve to hold it in. 

" Thank you..." you say smiling 

" You really like it?" Sam asks.

" I love it Thank you." you say. 

" Sam and I put our money together, and Dad made up the difference." Dean tells you.

" Thank you really, it's awesome." you assure them. 

You pick up a present from Max, and open it. It's a book. 

" The Tell Tale Heart, and The Raven by Edger Allen Poe. " you say reading it out loud. Max shrugged. 

" It was like my favorite book ever. I thought maybe you'd like it." he tells you shyly.

" I love books, Thank you Max." you say giving him a small hug. He's face turned a slight shade of red, and he's glasses seemed to fog up a bit.

" This one's from me." Bobby said smiling. 

You smile back at him and open the small box. Inside was a photo with a simple wooden frame. You froze when you saw your parents faces smiling up at you. 

" They sent what little stuff your mom had That was among them. I built the Frame myself. I guess you could say it's from me and your folks." He says as your eyes fill up with tears.

" Oh Bobby... thank you so much." you say jumping up and wrapping your arms around him as the tears spill over. He hugs you tight for a moment. 

" Ok enough of this mush. Who want's cake?" Bobby asks with a crack in his voice. the rrest of the party was just as fun. And soon you were waiting for Max's dad to come get him.

" Mr Singer's not really your grandfather is he?" Max asked as you sat on the couch.

" What? Sure he is. Why would you say that?" you ask nervously. Max shrugged.

" I don't know, cause you call him Bobby, not Grandpa for one." he says. You look toward the kitchen and then back at Max.

"No he's not. He just took me in after my mom died. Truthfully I haven't known him very long. Don't tell anyone ok?" you admit.

"I won't, actually I'm adopted too." he tells you.

" You are?" you ask surprised.

" yep." he says. The door bell rings and Bobby answers it.

" Hello Mr. singer? I'm Max's dad." A deep voice says. 

" Dad!" Max yells as he jumps up. The man standing at the door was a tall muscular African American. It looked a little odd to you to see a pale white nerdy child call him dad. 

" did you have fun?" he asks Max 

" Yes so much fun." He says

" Good. You must be Daisy. Nice to meet you finally. And thank you for inviting him." 

" It was our pleasure." Bobby says. Dean and Sam walk in the room with a bowl of ice cream.

" See ya Max." Dean says.

" Bye Max" Sam chimes.

" Bye. Those are my new friends Dean and Sam." Max tells his dad. His Dad smiles at him. 

" Well we should go." His dad says. 

" Bye Daisy, see you at school." 

" Bye Max." you say as they leave.

" Well how about that. It's like I always say. Family don't end in blood." he says turning and leaving you to think.


	5. The Invite

Growing up as a hunter wasn't easy, besides school work Daisy could also had target practice, hand to hand combat training, not to mention Bobby always testing her on her knowledge of monsters and how to kill them. But as the years went by you came to love your life. That was until the dance.

" I'm not gonna go Bobby." Daisy says for the fourth time.

"Why not?" he asks again.

"Because, I don't have a dress." you say.

"So you'll by one." he says. You sigh.

" Fine , you want to know why I'm not going? Because I don't have a date." you tell him 

" What about Max?" He suggest. 

"Max is taking Susie Baker." You say. Through out the years you and Max had remained close, but Freshman year of high school he went and got contacts, a hair cut, and biseps. Suddenly every girl at the school wanted to date a nerd. So even though he was your closest friend he had something that you just didn't seem to have, Sex appeal.

 

"Ok, there has to be someone you could take." Bobby says.

"NO Bobby there's not. Guys just don't see me as Dating material." She told him. Bobby looked at you as if you were crazy, but deep down he kind of knew this, Daisy was a Tom Boy in every way. She wasn't into Make up or hair like most 16 yr old girls, she would rather be under a car covered in grease and grime. But she was beautiful and the father figure in him wanted to grab every boy at her school by the throat, and squeeze the stupidity out of them. 

"What about Dean?" Bobby asks.

"Dean Winchester, is not gonna want to take me to some lame dance." Daisy said with a laugh. 

"You don't know if you don't ask him." Bobby says.

"I'm Not asking Dean to a dance." you say finally.

" Scared?" He asks eyeing her.

'No, I'm not scared. I just know he's not gonna want to." You insist. Bobby picks up his phone and hands it to her.

"Tell you what, you call and ask. If he says no, I'll let you fix up that Harley for your own." he says. Daisy eyes him carefully.

"Are you for real?" she asks. Bobby nods and she takes the phone, Calling Dean's cell.

"Hello." Dean's voice rings out.

"Um, hey Dean it's Daisy. I wanted to ask you a favor." She said awkwardly.

"Ok what's up?" he asked

"So, uh..how's Sam?" she says quickly. Bobby gave her the same look he gave her when he caught her in his scotch.

"Sam's good. But that doesn't sound like a favor." Dean says.

"Ok, so there's this stupid Spring fling at my school, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind... I mean if your not busy.... oh Geeze Dean do you want to be my date?" She said finally. The phone was silent except for Dean's breathing.

"You know what forget it.." She said looking at Bobby annoyed.

"What about Max?" he asked finally.

"What about him?" You ask 

"I just thought... I mean the last time I was there, you and him seemed a little... I don't know close." Dean says.

"Max? No were friends, that's all." she insisted.

"I'm not so sure about that Daze.... I saw the way he looked at you. " Dean insists.

"Well, he asked someone else so... Look do you want to go or not?" she asks

"Uh, when?" Dean asks.

"Two weeks, from today." she tells him.

" ok see you then." he says before hanging up.

" Well?" Bobby asks

"He said yes." you say amazed.

" See." Bobby said with a chuckle.

Two weeks came and Daisy was as nervous as could be, She paced the floor of her room, stopping occassionally to glance at her self in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue dress dress and silver heels.

"Daisy, Dean's here." Bobby calls. You take a deep breath and head down the stairs. Her heart skipped a beat just a little when she saw him. He was in a black suit looking a little uncomfortable. His hazel eyes sparkled when he saw her. Bobby looked up and smiled.

"Wow you look great." Dean says smiling.

"Thanks you to." Daisy says. She looks at Bobby 

"Are you crying?" she asks.

"No..No get the hell out of here, Idjits." he says kissing her cheeks.

" Shall we?" Dean asks opening the door. 

"We shall." she laughed wrapping her arm around his.


	6. Uninvited Guest

Dean pulled the Impala out side of my school. I smile nervously as he hops out and runs around to open my door. He holds out his hand and I take it happily, allowing him to help me out. I notice a couple of Cheerleaders and their dates watching us. The girls were clearly drooling, while the guys looked unimpressed. I take Deans hand, as we head inside.

" Thanks A lot for agreeing to come with me." I tell him.

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss it for the world." He says giving me a wink. I walked in ahead, with Dean right behind me. He placed his hand at the low of my back and I felt a tingle rush through me. Balloon fish danced about here and there, and Pillars had green tissue paper around them to look like sea weed and coral. The room was lighted with a soft blue and silver lights all to try and give of the Impression of an under the Sea dance. I heard Dean chuckle, and I playfully slapped him. 

"Well this is ummm." he said looking for the right words.

"Lame?" I suggest. 

" No, I was gonna say. different." he replied.

"Daisy. Hi." Sarah Lane says, as she looks Dean up and Down. She was a tall African American girl, wearing a silver gown, and any other time she wouldn't even acknowledge Daisy, But know she seemed to be all up in her space.

"Hi Sarah." I say pulling Dean in the other direction.

"Friend of yours?" He asks

"Not even close." I tell him. I stop at the punch table and hand him a cup,before taking one for myself.

" Wow, is that Max?" Dean asks pointing to a group of girls around my friend.

"yep." I say with a sigh. Just then Max looked up to see us and smiled. He quickly left his fan club and joined us.

"Daisy,you look gorgeous." He says smiling.

'Thanks Max." I say 

"Dean, I didn't expect to see you here." Max says.

"How ya doing Max?" Dean asked.

"You know, not bad." He says.

"You look different." Dean says

"I know right. Bet I could give you a run for your money with the ladies huh?" Max replied as I roll my eyes.

" I thought you were bringing Susie." I say.

"Oh, yeah she's around somewhere." he says. 

" You don't know where your date is?" I ask confused.

"Well.. I mean not right at this moment." He said glancing around.

" Uh wanna dance?" I ask Dean, as the music starts up.

"sure." He says, leading me toward the dance floor. Once we were alone he pulled Me close.

"Is there something going on with you and Max?" he asks

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

" I don't know, you just seem mad at him." Dean says. 

"I'm not really mad, it's just he's become that guy that I use to protect him from. Not that he's mean, so much just Kind of full of himself. I mean poor Susie. He asks her to the dance and then he's off with his harem. I mean what kind of Jack ass does that?" I say angrily.

"Um I don't know?" he says awkwardly. 

" What ever." I say rolling my eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" He asks. 

"Sure." I reply as we sway to the music.

"I'm glad he didn't ask you, and I'm glad that you asked me." he tells me.

"Really? Why?" I want to know.

"I don't know. I mean you remember the last time I saw you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was 6 months ago right?"I ask.

"Yeah, you were changing the oil in Bobby's truck, and I thought. Well I'm not going to tell you what I thought. I just haven't been able to stop thinking about you." he says

" What? Why didn't you say something?" I asked surprised. 

" I don't know, I thought you and Max had a thing going on. I mean he was all ways there. I mean ALL WAYS, and he would watch you as if he was amazed..." he said with a shrugged.

" Well alot happens in 6 months." I admit. 

"I get that you don't think of me like that but.." he started.

"Dean, I have liked you for a while." I interupt him.

"Why didn't you say something?" Dean asks.

"Because, I thought you were out of my league." I tell him. I say as the music stops. Dean looks down at me and smiles, just before he presses his lips to mine.

The next song started, only to be broken by the sound of Screaming. Dean and I looked up in confusion as Kids went running here and there. Suddenly A body came sliding across the room at us. I looked down at Kevin Pike, The captain of our football team. His eyes wide opened and his throat torn aprt.


End file.
